Razones Para Ser Feliz
by MissFiirelight
Summary: Conjunto de one-shot de Miyuki y Sawamura que he estado escribiendo.
1. Chapter 1

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**Corazón Comprimido.**

"Eijun…" Sawamura trago en seco, se hacia la idea de lo que vendría después "… Terminemos".

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

"¿¡Que pasa Sawamura!?" Zono grito pocos metros a lo lejos "No te escucho".

Eijun siguió corriendo y grito haciéndole entender que le había escuchado. Los últimos tres días sus compañeros de beisbol habían notado que sus ánimos estaban algo bajos, cuando Sawamura se deprimía era muy fácil notarlo ya que era el tipo de persona que siempre estaba gritando todo aquello que le pasara por la mente.

"¿Estás bien Eijun-kun?" Haruichi acelero un poco para poder correr a su lado.

"Si… No pasa nada" miro fijo al frente y acelero tratando de acercarse al grupo.

Eijun pudo notar como varios metros más adelante Miyuki volteo a verle, pero de inmediato bajo la mirada intentando fingir el no haberle visto.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Ya la noche había caído, eran probablemente las 10 u 11 de la noche, Eijun vio fijamente la pared, intentando despejar su mente, mas le era imposible, quería salir a correr un rato, necesitaba salir a correr un rato.

Suspiro, agotado, y se levanto de la cama con disimulo, se puso los tenis y salió de la habitación.

Camino con lentitud, con pesadez, dirigiéndose hacia la cancha.

"Sawamura" escucho, volteo el rostro y vio a Miyuki "¿Vas a correr?" Eijun desvió la mirada al suelo "Déjalo, ya es tarde, te vas a lastimar" camino hacia el, Eijun seguía sin decir nada "Has estado muy desanimado estos últimos días, ¿Está todo bien?".

Miyuki al no escuchar respuesta le tomo por el brazo, al nivel del codo.

"Ven conmigo" le arrastro "Te comprare algo de beber". Sawamura sin decir nada se dejo arrastrar hasta el rincón en el que estaban las maquinas.

El de lentes compro un par de refrescos y dejo sobre las manos del menor uno de ellos. Eijun se había sentado en la banca que estaba frente a las maquinas y el mayor se quedo de pie.

"Sabias que…" Kazuya comenzó a hablar mientras abría la lata "Cuando uno tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza que le disgustan o le molestan" le miro de reojo "El corazón se comprime, causando estrés y jaquecas" tomo un sorbo de su lata "Y cuando uno cuenta esas cosas que le acomplejan, el corazón se dilata, te hace sentir liviano".

"¿Quién te ha contando eso?" finalmente hablo.

"Un cardiólogo".

_Aunque no soy el indicado para sermonearlo en este tema_.

"El amor apesta" soltó de repente, aun no había abierto la lata de refresco.

"Eso es cuento viejo" rio.

"Me botaron" alzo la mirada hasta encarar los ojos del mayor "La chica de la clase B con la que estuve saliendo el último mes y medio me boto" sonrió, casi con ironía.

"¿Por qué?".

"Por que Akari de la clase A es mejor" abrió la lata de un golpe y le dio un buen sorbo "Como ya dije… Apesta" frunció el labio.

_Bueno, mejor con una actitud malcriada que deprimido_. La mirada de Miyuki se volvió amable.

"¿Es por eso que has estado en las nubes en la práctica de hoy?" Eijun miro hacia la izquierda, ocultando su pena, tenía la cara sonrojada.

"Venga, regáñame si quieres" suspiro y dejo la lata sobre la banca.

Kazuya se acaricio la nuca intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Soy un tonto" susurro el menor "Por dejarme ilusionar… Por enamorarme tan fácilmente" la voz se le quebró con la ultima silaba "Por creerme la gran cosa" sus ojos se aguaraparon "Soy un tonto por creer que una relación conmigo funcionaria" las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

Miyuki trago en seco, la situación repentinamente había cambiado, pero algo era seguro, el menor estaba sacándolo todo.

"No digas eso Sawamura" se puso de cuclillas "Solo fue una mala partida, no significa que no vaya a funcionar la próxima vez que lo intentes".

"Es la tercera vez que me pasa esto" se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa "Estoy cansando de todo".

_No quiero intentarlo de nuevo_.

Miyuki se movió el labio.

"Como tu capitán" hablo con firmeza pero sin subir la voz "Te digo que dejes de pensar en tonterías" coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del menor y se la acaricio "No dediques tu tiempo en cosas inservibles como personas que no te van a valorar, concéntrate en lo que te tienes que concentrar".

Eijun asintió con la cabeza, la mano del mayor seguía hay.

"¿Y como mi amigo?" pregunto el menor, el rostro tenía una mezcla de colores entre vergüenza por preguntar y ardor por el recién llanto.

Kazuya volvió a morderse el labio.

"¿Me dejas besarte?".

Sawamura alzo la vista buscando los ojos del mayor, al hacer contacto visual ambos pares de ojos se iluminaron y el rostro del menor se sonrojo aun más. Asintió.

La mano de Kazuya que estaba sobre la cabeza del moreno bajo hasta su mejilla y le acaricio sobre la piel con el pulgar. Con cuidado y lentitud se acerco a él hasta que sus labios estuvieron prácticamente sobre los del menor, dejo escapar un suspiro que dio como resultado que los ojos del Eijun se cerraran de golpe y finalmente unió sus labios.

Kazuya fue cuidadoso con sus movimientos, le beso con ternura, como si no quisiera hacerle daño, como si quisiera arrebatarle el dolor del alma, su mano derecha volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y la izquierda se acomodo sobre su nuca.

Fue un beso tranquilo, un beso con amor, como si fuera de reconciliación.

Al separarse Miyuki noto que el rostro del menor estaba aun más sonrojado.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" la voz le salió más débil de lo que él esperaba.

"Porque me has dado permiso" afirmo sonriéndole "Y por que tenia días queriendo hacerlo" Eijun trago en seco "Deberíamos volver, tenemos practica mañana" se iba a levantar pero el menor le tomo del brazo.

"Otro" susurro y el sonrojo le subió hasta las oreja "Un beso mas".

_Un beso mas y nos vamos_.

Kazuya sonrió y volvió a poner sus manos sobre el rostro de Eijun.

"Todos los besos que quieras pedirme" le murmuro para volver a juntar los labios.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**A lo lejos**

¿Lo habían notado? ¿No? Yo conozco a alguien que sí.

Sawamura Eijun es un joven y ridículamente encantador muchacho que va a primer año. Entro en el equipo de beisbol con la intención de convertirse en el ace.

Es muy ruidoso, tonto y despistando, razón por la cual la mayoría de sus senpais y sus mismos compañeros de año le molestan a menudo.

La pregunta es ¿Es necesario tocarle tanto?

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Miyuki Kazuya veía a lo lejos como el futuro ace caminaba por los corredores de la escuela, pero no fueron más de un par de segundos en los que Haruichi se le acerco con una tierna sonrisa a la cual Eijun respondió con una alegre y amplia.

Al poco tiempo se unió Furuya el cual también logro sacarle muecas al protagonista, mas no fue exactamente una sonrisa.

Cuando estaban en el campo los de segundo y tercer año le gritaban, casi de forma juguetona y burlona haciendo que el menor se sonrojara y gritara en auxilio por enseñanzas.

Cuando tenían que practicar sus lanzamientos Eijun siempre iba detrás de Chris moviendo la cola como perro alegre pidiendo una y otra vez para que el de tercer año jugara un rato con él, cuando el mayor finalmente aceptaba la alegría del pequeño no entraba en sus cabales.

Uno de los peores era Kuramochi, su compañero de habitación, Eijun le respeta mucho y también le sigue los pasos y busca por sus enseñanzas. Pero lo que más molestaba era la cercanía que se tenían los unos a los otros, Eijun es más cercano a él de lo que es con Haruichi y eso le jodia, lo sacaba de sus cabales.

Miyuki Kazuya odia lo amable que era Eijun con todo el mundo. El chico no era amable con él, por supuesto que no, Kazuya se había encargado de eso, el hecho de que le faltara el respeto, que le hablara a gritos, que le odiada de cierta forma, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Eran un sinfín de sentimientos para él y solo para él.

Pero cuál es la necesidad de tener tanto amor por el resto.

En ese momento estaban todos en la habitación de Miyuki, como era de costumbre. Tetsu insistía en otra ronda de Shogi mientras él se seguía negando, Kuramochi jugaba video juegos, Masuko dormía en el suelo y Eijun… Eijun estaba acostado en una de las camas leyendo uno de sus libros.

Todo estaba bien.

"Oi Sawamura" Kuramochi le llamo, el recién nombrado levanto la vista "Ven a jugar conmigo un rato".

"Pero estoy en la mejor part-" El pitcher fue arrastrado por las manos de Kuramochi quien le abrazo la cabeza en una llave.

"Irrespetuoso" se rio y apretó aun mas.

"Waa, lo siento, lo siento, jugare" grito moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que el peli verde por fin le soltó.

Kazuya solo un suspiro, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

"Hey Miyuki ¿A dónde vas?" Jun le grito.

Tomo un respiro y volteo.

"A tomar un poco de aire limpio, vuelvo él un rato" sonrió y salió de la puerta.

Kuramochi se quedo mirando la puerta, luego al control que tenía en las manos y luego a Eijun.

"Bien, bien, a que vamos a jugar" el menor se sentó en el suelo al lado del campo corto.

"Sabes que, cambie de opinión… Ve a comprarme un jugo"

Eijun iba a preguntar el porqué y a formar una escena en la cual sus senpais normalmente se reirían de él, pero por alguna razón decidió simplemente levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Camino en silencio por el campus hasta llegar al callejón en el que estaba la máquina de refresco, compro el jugo para el mayor y comenzó a caminar de regreso, mas en eso logro ver una figura en uno de los callejones. Tenía que ser alguien del equipo, ya era muy de noche para que un estudiante estuviera por estos lugares.

Con cuidado camino hacia la figura, la cual estaba sentada sobre el suelo y al estar lo suficientemente cerca noto que era Kazuya.

"Miyuki-Senpai" le sonrió, el de lente alzo el rostro "¿Qué haces aquí solo?" camino hacia él y se coloco de cuclillas.

"Sawamura" susurro.

Eijun iba a responder al llamado pero las manos del mayor fueron más rápidas. Le tomaron del brazo y lo jalaron para que este callera justo en frente del cátcher dándole la espalda.

"¿Senpai? ¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto, pero Kazuya simplemente le abrazo y dejo reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del menor.

Eijun frunció la boca y bajo la cabeza para darle más espacio.

"Miyuki-Senpai" le llamo, pero el de lente no contesto "Miyuki Kazuya… Kazuya-san~"

"Joder cállate" gruño por lo bajo y Eijun no pudo hacer más que soltar una simple risita.

"¿Estas cansando?" le pregunto y el mayor simplemente asintió aprovechando para frotar su rostro sobre el cuello y la nuca del moreno "Entonces descansa todo lo que quieras".

"No tenía pensado hacer lo contrario".

Eijun levanto una de sus manos, la dejo sobre la cabeza del otro y comenzó a acariciársela.

_Estoy cansado de compartirte_. Se apretó a él. _Compartir es difícil, quédate conmigo_.

**FIN**

* * *

Este One-shot es especial para **Karysuke** quien había pedido por un Miyuki celoso.

Se están aceptando sugerencias y pedidos para futuros One-shot, recuerden que apenas estoy aprendiendo asi que solo pido que no sean muy exigentes y que sean específicos con lo que piden.

Gracias y nos vemos luego~


	3. Chapter 3

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**De entre la multitud**

Dinos Eijun, ¿Por qué él? Habiendo tanta gente en el mundo, tanta gente en la ciudad, tanta gente en la escuela ¿Por qué específicamente él?.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Sawamura suspiro, agotado. La práctica de la mañana había terminado, era hora de ducharse e ir a clases.

"Aah Sawamura" Miyuki se apareció a su lado.

"Senpai" el menor le saludo con desgano y el de lentes le sonrió mientras ponía su brazo sobre sus hombros.

"¿Vas a ducharte?" caminaron, Eijun asintió con la cabeza "Ooh gran casualidad, también yo… ¿Debería de ayudarte a lavar tu espalda?" lo último lo dijo con un tono de broma.

"N-No, no es necesario" los colores se le subieron al rostro.

"¿O quizás quieres que te ayude con todo el cuerpo?" le susurro sobre el oído y logro ver como los colores le subían hasta la oreja, sonrió.

"N-N-¡No! ¡Muchas Gracias!" prácticamente grito "HARUCCHI" al ver al peli rosa salió corriendo y se abrazo a él.

"E-Eijun-kun ¿Qué te pasa?" el menor casi cae por el impulso que traía el moreno encima.

Miyuki no pudo hacer más que reír a carcajadas.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

"Miyuki Kazuya" Eijun corrió hacia él, el mayor volteo a verlo con una sonrisa "Atrape para mi" el de lente rio.

"Aw Aw lo siento Sawamura, tengo que ayudar a Furuya" señalo al otro pitcher de primer año que estaba calentado su hombro, el moreno frunció el seño e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Y cuando termines con él?" se digno a pregunto. Miyuki sonrió aun más.

"Entonces ya será muy tarde" le dio la espalda "Para otro día" meneo la mano.

Kazuya comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Furuya pero Eijun le tomo del brazo haciendo que este se detuviera.

"¿Por qué Furuya siempre tiene que ir primero?" hizo una mueca de disgusto, casi con malcriadez. Miyuki se le quedo mirando por un rato y luego volvió a sonreír.

"Porque él es un mejor pitcher".

"¿¡JAAAA!?".

Eijun salió del campo dando grandes zancadas y botando humo de los oídos.

De nuevo pasaría toda la práctica lanzando hacia la net.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

"Oi Miyuki" Kuramochi corrió hacia el cátcher.

"¿Unmm?"

"¿Le hiciste algo a Sawamura?" le acuso "Se ve como si estuviera muy molesto".

Miyuki y Kuramochi subieron la vista hacia el campo en donde el moreno estaba corriendo.

"¿Te parece?" el de lente meneo la cabeza y ambos caminaron acercándose hacia el menor "Sawamura" le llamo, pero por lo visto no le escucho "¡Sawamura!" esta vez con el tono de voz más alto volvió a llamarlo, y algo le dijo que si le había escuchado y simplemente le había ignorado, una vena se marco sobre su frente "¡EIJUN!" le grito y vio como el menor detuvo su trote para voltear a verle, se sonrojo al hacerlo contacto visual.

Miyuki iba a decir algo mas pero en ese instante Eijun frunció el seño, le saco la lengua y siguió corriendo.

La vena en la frente del mayor se hizo más notable.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" rio el peli verde.

"Kuramochi… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?".

"¿Eh?".

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_Estúpido Kazuya. _Eijun se saco la ropa y la dejo sobre su cama. _Estúpido estúpido Kazuya_. Repitió y se puso su ropa de pijama. _No quiero volver a verlo nunca más_.

Sawamura se lanzo a la cama y se abrazo a su almohada.

¿Por qué él? De tanta gente que hay en el mundo, de tanta gente que conoces. Hay personas que son amables, agradables, gentiles, graciosas. Y tu… Y tú te tuviste que enamorar de Miyuki Kazuya, el desgraciado sarcástico que nunca sabe cuando parar con sus bromas pesadas.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y Eijun con pereza se sentó en la cama.

"Pase" dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le escucharan.

La puerta se abrió, el cátcher entro en la habitación e inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

"¡Geh! Miyuki Kazuya" gruño y dos segundos después desvió la mirada "¿A qué has venido?".

El de lente suspiro y camino hacia el, se paro frente al menor y puso una mano su hombro derecho.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el menor al ver que Miyuki no se movía.

Entonces el de lentes bajo el rostro y le beso, no con enojo, no con apuro. Casi con cariño.

Eijun se sonrojo pero cerró los ojos y disfruto del beso, hace ya mucho tiempo que Kazuya no le besaba.

La lengua del mayor entro en la boca ajena y jugueteo con todo aquello que se consiguiera. El moreno comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Kazuya le empujo con suavidad hasta hacer que cayera en la cama y él se acostó a su lado. Le beso la mejilla y busco su mano.

"¿Estas molesto?" le pregunto mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba en algún lugar seguro. Sawamura no contesto a su pregunta, inflo las mejillas y desvió la mirada "Eijun~" le llamo y se abrazo a él.

¿Por qué Eijun? Dinos… ¿Por qué de tantas personas en el mundo tuviste que elegirlo a el?.

"Si, estoy muy molesto" afirmo aun mirando hacia el lado contrario.

Miyuki sonrió y paso sus manos debajo de las ropas del menor.

"¿Qué estas- ¡No! ¡NO NO NO! KAZU- JAJAJAJA- KAZUYA DETENTE" Sawamura se movió de un lado al otro intentando aguantar las risas mientras el mayor movía sus manos sobre la piel del mayor causándole cosquillas "YA, YA YA YA, POR FAVOR… KAZUYA, JAJAJAJA- M-ME RINDO ME RINDO ¡YA!" Miyuki dejo de mover las manos y las saco para poder volver a abrazar al menor "Joder" gruño ahogado por la risa "Aun estoy molesto" murmuro mientras volteaba para abrazarse mejor al mayor.

"Si si… lo que tu digas" canturreo y le beso la frente.

No sé porque me enamore de él, pero si les soy sincero. No me arrepiento.

**FIN**

* * *

Miyuki es un desgraciado y todos lo amamos.

Si hay algo que quisieran que escriba para ustedes déjenlo en los comentarios.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.


	4. Chapter 4

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**Cosas de niño grande**

Esa tarde después de las prácticas el entrenador llamo al equipo para dar los anuncios. La gran mayoría fueron los mismos de siempre, o simplemente algo que la gente ya se esperaba. Pero el último no tanto.

Campamento ¿Eh?

Irían a un campamento con otros equipos de beisbol a practicar, eso sería definitivamente interesante ¿no?

A lo que la reunión termino cada quien fue hasta sus dormitorios, algunos a dormir por el cansancio, otros a hacer otras cosas. En la mañana siguiente después de las prácticas matutinas volvieron de inmediato a sus habitaciones a hacer las maletas para el pequeño viaje.

Kuramochi paso toda la mañana molestando a Eijun, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada más que hacer, eso y jugar con su psp.

Al subir al autobús, para la desgracias del peli verde tenía que sentarse al lago de Miyuki ya que según ellos el capitán y vise capitán tenían que ir juntos.

¿Por qué no va con Zono entonces?

En fin, el viaje fue largo y Youichi lo paso viendo por la ventana o simplemente jugando en su psp. El ambiente era muy tranquilo.

Sintió un peso en su hombro y volteo a ver.

Miyuki reposaba su cabeza en el.

"Hey aléjate no soy almohada" le gruño moviéndose intentando hacer que al menor se le cayera la cabeza pero por lo visto ya estaba dormido, era entendible, había pasado las últimas noches revisando los videos de los equipos con los que tendrían que jugar en un par de días, ademas tenía que cuidar de Sawamura y Furuya, sin contar el estrés de ser el capitán y cuarto bate, era entendible que estuviera cansado.

Kuramochi frunció la boca y suspiro, termino dejando que el de lente se pusiera tan cómodo como él quisiera, sin importar que al final del viaje le doliera el hombro.

De vez en cuando Miyuki gruñía en sus sueños y se removía incomodo, el peli verde le acariciaba la cabeza intentando calmarlo y más de una vez le hablo por lo bajo diciéndole que se quedara tranquilo. Increíblemente amable viniendo de el.

Al llegar al lugar Miyuki despertó casi al instante.

"Mira que usarme como almohada casi todo el viaje" le gruño y el de lente no hizo más que reír de una forma burlona.

"No dejan pasar" dijo Sawamura detrás de ellos ya que llevaban más de medio segundo parados en la puerta del bus.

"Tú… ven acá" le dijo el de lente tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hasta que chocara con él, le abrazo.

"Geeh Kazuya apártate tengo que buscar mis cosas" el moreno intento quitárselo de encima pero obviamente el otro era más fuerte "¡Kazuya!" le gruño y Miyuki no hizo más que reír y besarle el rostro.

"Por lo menos esperen a estar solos" les grito Kuramochi detrás de ellos mientras los pateaba quitándoselos del camino.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

La noche cayo bastante rápido, se había llevado todo el día en el bus. Acomodaron los futón uno al lado del otro y después de cenar de inmediato se acostaron a dormir.

La noche fue muy tranquila, por lo menos para la mayoría.

De repente los ojos de Kuramochi se abrieron. El lugar estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver nada y tampoco se escuchaba nada. ¿Por qué se había despertado?

Busco su celular y después de quemarse los ojos con la luz logro ver que eran las 2:41 am.

Se restregó los ojos con las manos y volteo a ver a sus lados. Fue entonces que noto a Eijun, estaba sentado sobre su futón tapándose la cara con las manos y de cerca se podía ver que estaba temblando.

_¿Tuvo una pesadilla?_.

Le escucho suspira, parecía que trataba de calmarse.

Youichi se acomodo en su futón y espiro la mano hasta alcanzar la manga de la camisa del menor, este al sentirlo dio un pequeño salto y volteo a verlo. Tenía los ojos algo rojos.

"¿Todo bien?" le pregunto y Eijun frunció la boca. Por lo visto no le salían las palabras.

El peli verde suspiro y le hizo señas para que se hiciera a un lado.

Sawamura se movió un poco y Kuramochi se acostó a su lado, le tomo del hombro y le hizo acostarse a su lado.

"No sé qué te pasa pero ya todo está bien" le susurro acomodando al menor sobre su pecho, Eijun frunció la boca de nuevo y se acurruco al mayor. Youichi le beso el cabello y dejo que durmiera.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.··.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

"¿Qué coño significa eso?" gruño Kazuya la mañana siguiente al encontrarse a su novio y a su mejor amigo durmiendo abrazados.

Youichi estaba demasiado cansado como para dar explicaciones, y ademas aun era temprano, aun tenían una hora antes de tener que empezar el día.

Eijun volteo a verlo sin dejar de abrazar el peli verde, Miyuki frunció el seño, casi con malcriadez y el menor le sonrió y le hizo señas con la mano para que se acostara junto a ellos.

No es algo a lo que alguien pueda decir que no.

**FIN**

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza!

Anonima tururu había pedido por Kurasawa o Miyukura, pero habían dos problemas, primero estos son one-shot de Misawa y segundo Kurasawa y Miyukura son mis Brotp así que aunque lo intentase no lograría escribir algo que no fue amor paternal. Disculpa por no poder escribir exactamente lo que me pediste, pero por lo menos aquí te dejo un regalo de consolación. Espero que lo hayan disfrutados.

Nos vemos en otro momento!. 


	5. Chapter 5

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**Clases de Bateo**

"Sawamura~" Miyuki camino por los alrededores del campo, llamando al pitcher sin alzar la voz más de lo necesario, pero el moreno no estaba.

"Hey Miyuki" Kuramochi lo intercepto "Sawamura está en el comedor con Haruichi" señalo el camino con el dedo.

El de lentes le sonrió y movió la cabeza para indicar que estaba agradecido, al pasar al lado del peli verde tomo un par de bates de práctica y camino hacia el comedor.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a los dos de primer año sentados hablando.

"Sawamura~" le llamo y el de ojos dorados volteo a verle, sin decir nada le hizo seña para que se acercara y este con desgano se levanto para caminar hacia el "Ven conmigo" le tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro fuera del comedor dejando al menor de los Kominato solo.

"¡Senpai! ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto el menor alzando un poco la voz ya que Miyuki no hacía más que arrastrarle.

"A practicar tu bateo, ¿Qué no es obvio?" le dijo sin dejar de arrastrarle y moviendo el par de bates que reposaban en su hombro izquierdo.

El pitcher frunció el seño y se quedo callado dejándose arrastrar.

La noche había caído hace ya mucho tiempo. Miyuki llevo al menor hasta detrás de los dormitorios donde los de terceros se ponían a practicar cuando el día ya había terminado.

El cátcher le entrego uno de los bates al menor y este se le quedo mirando.

"¿Por qué no practicamos con el resto de nuestros compañeros en el salón?" le pregunto mientras se ponía en posición. Algo dentro de él le decía que no habían venido precisamente a practicar bateo, Miyuki nunca le buscaba para practicar al fin y al cabo.

El mayor no respondió a su pregunta y simplemente le sonrió.

Sawamura comenzó a batear al aire sin poder concentrarse del todo, sentía la mirada del otro a sus espaldas. Desde que le había buscado en el comedor le estaba mirando de forma peculiar, no era esa mirada orgullosa que ponía cuando recibía lo que le lanzaba en un juego o practica, era más como una mirada de picardía. Trago en seco.

"¿Le estas prestando atención a lo que estás haciendo?" la voz del mayor resonó en los oídos de Sawamura e instantáneamente se detuvo.

"Senp-" el pitcher iba a hacer un comentario pero antes de que lo notada tenia al mayor justo a sus espaldas, cerca, demasiado cerca.

Sintió la respiración del otro sobre su cuello.

"Tienes que usar menos los hombros y mas la cadera" le murmuro sobre el oído con la voz demasiado ronca y demasiado coqueta como para ser simplemente una corrección de su forma de batear.

El mayor puso ambas manos en la cadera del menor y apretó un poco. Sawamura miro de reojo a las manos del mayor y se sonrojo de inmediato.

"¿Estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo?" volvió a murmurar sobre su oído y el menor se estremeció ligeramente "Eijun~".

"Se supone que estamos practicando mi bateo Senpai" las manos del mayor se movieron más abajo tocando sobre la ropa "~~~~~" Sawamura apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, el sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir todo su rostro.

Las manos del cátcher se movieron hacia los muslos y apretaron sintiendo la piel bajo ellas.

"El tanto correr por las noches sin que ha tenido sus beneficios" Miyuki sintió las estructuradas piernas de Eijun bajo sus manos. Se movieron de un lado a otro hasta voltearse e ir hacia el trasero del pitcher.

"Senpai… Debería concentrarse en hacer lo que dijo que iba a hacer" la voz del menor sonó perdida y bastante débil. El cátcher apretó donde tenía las manos y un gruñido se escapo de los labios del otro, subió las manos y las metió entre las ropas "Kazuya~".

"¿Unmm?" ronroneo sobre la nuca del menor mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

"Desgraciado pervertido".

El mayor saco las manos para dejar que el pitcher se volteara y al tenerlo de frente le tomo la cara y comenzó a besarlo.

Las manos del mayor volvieron al trasero de Eijun y comenzaron a juguetear con el apretando de vez en cuando mientras el menor se concentraba en que sus rodillas siguieran funcionando para no caer.

·.·.·

Esa fue una noche fría, pero nada detuvo a los chicos de hacer lo que quería hacer.

Dos días después se resfriaron.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Práctica de bateo en la cual Kazuya se aprovecha del menor! Pedido por fangirl. Espero que te haya gustado 3

Muchas gracias por leer, estoy recibiendo sugerencias para próximos one-shot.

No vemos~


	6. Chapter 6

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**Arrodíllate y ruega**

"¡Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun corrió hacia el y desde lo lejos logro ver como el mayor suspiraba con cansancio.

"Ahora no Eijun" le detuvo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del menor y aprovecho para acariciársela.

Miyuki estaba viendo de lejos como Nori lanzaba pero por lo visto el de primer año no lo tono.

"Kazuya~~~ atrapa para mi" le pidió tomándole del brazo.

"Ahora no Eijun" volvió a repetir soltándose del agarre. El menor hizo una mala mueca.

"¿Qué te cuesta atrapar para mí de vez en cuando? Solo estas para ahí" frunció el seño.

"Soy el capitán, tengo que tener un ojo puesto en todo el mundo. El simple hecho de ser un cátcher ya es bastante complicado y mas para ti" _eso no sonó amable_ "Entre tu control y tu falta de fuerza solo voy a perder mi tiempo".

No fue la intención de Miyuki el decir lo que dijo y menos de la forma en que lo hizo.

_Joder Kazuya cállate_.

El de lentes volteo con las palabras en la lengua buscando al pitcher de primer año, pero este ya no estaba.

·.·.·

"Eijun" le llamo tocando la puerta, pero nadie respondió "Eijun no seas malcriado se que estas hay" volvió a tocar.

Volvió a tomar la manilla de la puerta pero no tenía sentido estaba bloqueada.

"Joder. Vengo a disculparme, por lo menos déjame hacerlo adecuadamente" alzo la voz.

"¡JODETE!" escucho del otro lado, se escucho bastante cerca así que supuso que estaba pegado a la puerta.

_Mocoso malcriado_.

"Bueno, tendré que usar otros métodos" suspiro.

Eijun del otro lado de la puerta le escucho y se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentado temiendo que el mayor fuera a tumbar la puerta.

"TODO EL MUNDO ESCUCHE; SAWAMURA EIJUN TIENE UNA MANCHA DE NACIMIENTO ENTRE LA PIERNAS EN FORMA D-"

El pitcher abrir la puerta de un golpe y termino golpeando al mayor en la cabeza de lo rápido que lo hizo.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de respirar prácticamente salto al cátcher y puso su mano sobre su boca interrumpiéndole.

"NI SE TE OCURRA" le grito en la cara.

Miyuki sonrió aun con la mano del otro sobre sus labios.

El mayor puso una de sus manos en la cintura del menor acercándole y le beso la palma de mano que tenia sobre la boca.

"Juegas muy sucio" gruño el moreno escondiendo el sonrojo.

Kazuya logro quitarse la mano del menor de la boca y le empujo con suavidad hasta dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Sí que me ponen las cosas difíciles" el mayor le abrazo y pego el rostro al cuello del otro "disculpa por lo de antes" le acaricio la piel con la punta de la nariz "No quise herirte" subió el rostro y el beso bajo la oreja, logro ver por el rabillo del ojo que el menor estaba sonrojado "Solo te molestaba como siempre" le beso la mejilla "No era mi intención que sonara tan rudo" coloco la punta de su nariz junto a la del pitcher "Eijun".

"Eres de lo peor" le gruño alejando el rostro, Miyuki le sonrió.

"Lo siento~" le beso de nuevo la mejilla.

"Te detesto".

·.·.·

Kuramochi camino tarareando una canción que Ryousuke le había recomendado hasta su habitación.

Al finalmente llegar y abrir la puerta los nervios se le incendiaron y la calma con la que venía caminando se desvaneció de su cuerpo.

Miyuki estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la base de una de las camas y entre sus piernas estaba sentado Eijun con el rostro sonrojado.

"Bienvenido de vuelta" le dijo el cátcher como si nada mientras acomodaba sus manos para abrazar la cintura del menor.

"¿Qué significa eso?" gruño el peli verde mientras una vena se le marcaba en la frente.

"Estoy tratando de convencerlo de que me perdone" Miyuki restregó su rostro sobre el cabello del menor quien no hacía más que fruncir el seño, sonrojarse e inflar las mejillas como niño malcriado.

Kuramochi suspiro y dio media vuelta.

"Iré a dormir en la habitación de Ryou-san" cerró la puerta.

"Ooh que conveniente, tengo toda la noche para convencerte~" canturreo y le beso la nuca.

"~~~~~" Eijun siguió sonrojándose y el mayor soltó una risita burlona.

**FIN**

* * *

xNaatuu pidió drama (una pelea sin sentido y una reconciliación).

La verdad no me identifico escribiendo drama, creo que es la primera vez que lo hago~ espero que te haya gustado y disculpa si me demore mucho =3=

Nos estamos leyendo, muchas gracias por pasearse por aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**A tu Manera**

Hoy es sábado y a pesar que aun no ha llegado el verano la temperatura ya está por arriba de 30ºC. La mayoría de los chicos de Seido estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, la gran mayoría durmiendo.

Miyuki Kazuya estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un viejo libro que había encontrando entre cajas, frente a él un ventilador que se encargaba de refrescarlo, por lo menos de a poco.

A los pies de la cama estaba Eijun, sentado en el piso vistiendo ropas cómodas, ojeaba un manga shoujo que ya se había leído varias veces.

"Geh~ me aburro" se quejo el menor dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Busca algo con que entretenerte" murmuro el cátcher sin quitar la vista de su libro.

Eijun movió la cabeza, pero no encontró nada que le entretuviese, quería salir. Correr, lanzar un rato. Pero Kazuya ya le había regañado por intentarlo. Suspiro.

Dejo el libro en el suelo y se subió a la cama junto a su novio estándose a su lado.

"¿Qué tal el libro?" miro de reojo sobre el hombro del mayor.

"Ñeh~" murmuro con aburrimiento. Y Eijun volvió a suspirar.

Al comienzo Sawamura se quedo tranquilo, dejando que el silencio les invadiera, no era incomodo después de todo. A los minutos comenzó a acariciarle la espalda al mayor, pues… bueno, no es fácil tenerle cerca y no tocarlo.

Comenzó con un simple dedo, jugando en un vaivén. Y termino siendo ambas manos acariciando la parte baja de la espalda.

"Para ya" le regaño aun sin despegar los ojos del libro.

"¿De cuándo aquí te molesta que te toque?" murmuro como si nada sin dejar de tocarle "Y pesar que eres tu el que siempre está pidiendo por este tipo de cosas" gruño.

"Hace calor" se quejo y movió las cadenas de un lado al otro intentando quitarse las manos del menor de encima.

Eijun frunció el seño y puso las manos sobre el trasero del de lentes y les dio un apretón amigable. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tirado al suelo.

Kazuya literalmente le había pateado fuera de la cama.

"Auch" se quejo acariciándose la parte baja de la espalda y el costado donde le habían golpeado.

"Te lo mereces" dijo como si nada.

Eijun pasó el resto del día en su habitación jugando video juegos con Kuramochi.

**·.·.·**

Al día siguiente Kazuya noto que Eijun, a pesar de no dejar de hablarse, se notaba algo distante. Y también mantenía al mínimo el contacto piel con piel.

"Oi Kuramochi ¿Sabes si algo le pasa a Eijun?" pregunto al ver al peli verde.

"Ayer se quejo un poco de que lo tiraste de la cama" dijo como si nada mientras jugueteaba con su bate.

"¿Está molesto porque lo tire de la cama?" pregunto con ironía.

"Está molesto porque no dejaste que te tocara" menciono molesto.

Suspiro.

_Que mocoso tan problemático_.

**·.·.·**

Kazuya camino un buen rato buscando al pitcher pero sin llamarle.

Finalmente después de prácticamente caminar en círculos por 20 minutos le encontró frente a la máquina de bebidas.

"Eijun~" le llamo y logro ver como al menor casi se le cae el dinero de las manos por el salto de que dio.

"Kaz- ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto casi a gritos y señalándole con el dedo. Le sonrió.

"Buscándote" se acerco a él. Sawamura frunció el seño.

"¿Para qué?" cada paso que avanzaba Kazuya era uno que Eijun retrocedía.

"Estas molesto conmigo, ¿Verdad?" canturreo y con un rápido movimiento tomo al menor del hombro y le empujo hasta el final del callejón.

La tarde ya había caído, así que todo estaba muy oscuro.

Miyuki le arrincono contra la pared.

"Entonces... Estas molesto" sonrió y se quito los lentes. Eijun sonrojado desvió la mirada sin contestar "No recuerdo haber hecho nada como para que te molestaras así conmigo" acerco su rostro al del menor "Déjame adivinar~" respiro sobre sus rostro "Estas molesto por lo de la chica de tercero"

"¡Que Chica De Tercero!" le grito en la cara, Miyuki apretó los labios "EXPLICATE" volvió a gritar.

El mayor se carcajeo abrazándose el estomago.

"Eres tan inocente" logro decir entre risas. Eijun no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y fruncir el seño al ver que había sido engañado.

A lo que el cátcher logro apagar su risa se paro derecho y volvió a apretar al menor contra la pared.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación a jugar un rato?" le canturreo mientras le acariciaba la nuca y detrás de las orejas con ambas manos.

El pitcher frunció el seño y apretó los labios.

"¿Para qué? Hoy también esta caluroso" se quejo desviando la mirada.

"Tú decides" pego su boca a la del menor "En mi habitación o aquí" y bajo las manos hasta el trasero del menor.

"Vale vale ya entendí" gruño el menor "Deja de hacer eso alguien podría vernos".

Kazuya le sonrió, le tomo de la mano, le beso la mejilla y lo llevo hasta su habitación.

**FIN**

* * *

Este capítulo se lo dedico a xNaatuu, ya que esta fue la otra idea que me sugirió cuando pidió drama, pelea y reconciliación.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos estamos leyendo~


	8. Chapter 8

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**Dulcemente**

Sawamura camino con un buen ritmo a lo largo del campo, miraba a todos lados y aparentado estar perdido o buscando algo.

"Eijun~~" se escucho un grito a lo lejos y el moreno volteo reconociendo el nombre. Un idiota con lentes levanto la mano saludándole.

"Kazuya" respondió igualmente y camino con un paso acelerado hacia él hasta quedar parado frente al cátcher a una distancia que podría ser considerada como violación al espacio personal "¿No vas a bañarte?" le pregunto y fue entonces que Sawamura noto las ropas limpias y el olor a jabón.

"Eh… Si, estaba buscando a Chris-Senpai, quería que atrapara un poco para mi" Eijun de nuevo miro a los lados solo por si acaso lograba encontrarlo, y por el despiste no noto la mala mueca que el mayor hizo.

"Pudiste habérmelo pedido a mi" disimulo su liguero enojo con un tonito burlón.

"Para cuando logre encontrarte ya estabas en la puerta de los baños" el pitcher encontró al cátcher de tercer año con la mirada "Ademas" murmuro "Nunca atrás para mi" frunció la boca "Lo único que haces es estar tras Furuya".

Miyuki se sintió un poco culpable, ya que de una u otra forma el pitcher tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que él no atraparía para el si tuviera el tiempo y la energía suficiente.

"Malcriado" apretó la nariz del menor en sus dedos y le vio hacer una mueca de dolor.

"Como sea" quito la mano del mayor de su cara "Iré con Chris-Senpai, buen trabajo" alzo la voz con energía y corrió hacia el otro cátcher.

Miyuki le vio saludar con respeto y una sonrisa demasiado amplia y al mismo tiempo vio a su Senpai corresponder con un gesto de amabilidad.

_Si que se llevan bien, todos dicen que hacen una buena batería, quizás sea cierto_. Meneo la cabeza y siguió observando de lejos.

Chris le acaricio la cabeza al más bajo y sonrió mientras asentía aceptando la propuesta. Eijun prácticamente salto de felicidad y si lo veías fijamente podías ver escarcha a su alrededor.

_Si que se llevan bien_. Repitió mientras volteaba para irse a su habitación.

·.·.·

En la práctica del día siguiente Miyuki bateo un home run y dos elevados al campo izquierdo.

"¿Por qué tanta energía de repente?" pregunto Kuramochi a lo que el partido de práctica termino.

"Ahogando frustraciones" dijo entre dientes.

Toda la mañana Eijun se la había pasado con Chris, por lo visto la práctica de anoche había salido bien y el pitcher tenía los humos por los cielos y Chris simplemente se veía orgulloso de verle crecer.

·.·.·

"Ooooi~ Kazuya~" Eijun acaricio la cabeza del mayor, llevaban sentados en el sofá por más de media hora y Miyuki no decía nada.

"Unmm" murmuro mirando la televisión.

"¿Te pasa algo?" el pitcher inclino la cabeza hacia delante tratando de ver la expresión del mayor.

"No, todo está bien" dijo con la voz suave sin quitarle la mirada al televisor.

"¿Estás seguro?" se inclino sobre él.

"Me gusta esta película" se apresuro a decir y Eijun volvió a la posición en la que estaba.

"Si tu lo dices".

·.·.·

"_Y lo estuve pensando, creo que he tenido suficiente"._

"_Ademas eres muy molesto"._

"_¿Si quiera te importe en algún momento?"._

"_Todo el tiempo lo único que hacías era burlarte de mí". _

"_Solo me buscasteis por mi cuerpo, ¿no?"._

"_He tenido suficiente de ti". _

"_Es todo terminamos". _

"_Ni te molestes en hablarme de nuevo"._

Miyuki abrió los ojos de golpe y noto el sudor en su frente y su respiración agitada.

"Eijun" susurro con la voz tan baja que ni el mismo estaba seguro de haberse escuchado.

_No, Eijun no es así, Eijun no diría eso_.

"Eijun" repitió y sintió una lagrima mejilla abajo.

Dejo salir un profundo suspiro de aire y se paró de la cama, tomo sus lentes y salió de la habitación.

·.·.·

Sawamura dormía plácidamente abrazado a su almohada y sabanas cuando sintió algo cálido sobre su rostro.

"…jun".

"Eijun".

Con pereza abrió los ojos y observo al chico de lentes.

"Kazuya" murmuro apoyándose sobre su antebrazo izquierdo para poder sentarse "¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto y Miyuki tuvo que tragar en seco por lo amable que el menor sonó.

"¿Podemos salir un rato?" pregunto y desvió la mirada "Quisiera hablar contigo".

El corazón del menor se detuvo y todo sueño y cansancio desapareció de su cuerpo.

"¿Está todo bien?" pregunto aun sin alzar la voz y Miyuki se le quedo mirando. De repente su semblante se veían agobiados y sus ojos más oscuros que de costumbre.

El mayor le sonrió segundos después de entender que pasaba por la mente del menor. Se acerco y le un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

"Si" murmuro y acaricio su nariz con la del menor "Todo bien".

Sawamura ahora más calmado se levanto y ambos salieron de la habitación.

·.·.·

Miyuki llevo a Eijun hasta un lugar en el que pudieran hablar tranquilo, antes de comenzar a hablar le pidió que esperara hasta que dijera todo lo que quisiera decir, una vez que el otro asintió varias veces con la cabeza empezó a soltar palabra por palabra, cuidado mucho de lo que decía.

A lo que termino de hablar Eijun se le quedo mirando, una mirada penetrante, algo parecida a la que ponía cuando subía al montículo. Pero luego su mirada y los rasgos de su cara cambiaron y su muy característica risa sonó a un volumen demasiado alto.

El cátcher avergonzado por que el moreno literalmente se estaba riendo en su cara se apresuro para taparle la boca con las manos.

"Cállate idiota" le regaño "Si nos encuentran estamos fritos" Sawamura siguió riendo por un par de segundos pero luego logro calmarse y beso la palma de la mano del mayor intentando calmarlo.

"Por un segundo olvide que tú también eres humano" murmuro cuando logro tener los labios libres y Kazuya se le quedo mirando sin entender del todo lo que quiso decir "Entonces todo esto es por que estabas celoso de que estaba prestándole más atención a Chris-Senpai que a ti" al decirlo Miyuki sonrojo y frunció el seño y la boca, pero más que molesto parecía malcriado.

"No te burles de mi" le gruño entre dientes.

"Que inmaduro de tu parte" siguió riendo, esta vez con más calma.

"Eres de lo peor" murmuro con suavidad.

_Sí que es complicado_. El pitcher suspiro y beso la comisura del labio del otro.

"Tú eres mi novio, no él. ¿Por qué te pones celoso?" se acerco para sentir al mayor mas cerca.

"Por que pareciera que lo prefirieras a él" murmuro, sonó triste, y un poco malcriado.

"Pues no es cierto".

"Siempre lo buscas para que atrape para ti".

"Tú nunca estas disponible".

"Y le tienes mucho respeto".

"Se lo ha ganado".

"Y te brillan los ojos cuando hablas con él".

"Tú dices que los ojos me brillas todo el tiempo".

"Pero no es lo mismo".

_Malcriado_.

"Tú eres mi favorito" le susurro mientras pegaba su nariz al cuello del mayor inhalando ese aroma particular que siempre tenía encima "Como novio, como cátcher, como persona" se abrazo mas a el "Así que deja de pensar en eso".

"…Osu" susurro segundos después y abrazo al mayor. "Si nos encuentran estamos fritos" repitió y Eijun soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Está bien… Quedémonos un rato mas".

Miyuki sonrió y le abrazo con más fuerza.

"Mañana atrapare para ti" le susurro

"Osu" afirmo alegremente.

"Con la condición de-".

"Ugh".

Miyuki rio ante el sonido de queja.

"Está bien, sin condiciones" le beso la frente "A dormir, tenemos mucho que hacer mañana". Se levantaron y caminaron hasta los dormitorios.

Antes de que Eijun entrara a su habitación le robo un rápido beso en los labios al mayor y le deseo una buena noche.

·.·.·

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la práctica matutina comenzó Chris se acerco a darle los buenos días a Eijun y este correspondió a ellos con energía.

De lejos Miyuki se les quedo mirando y justo en ese instante el pitcher volteo a verle, volteo de nuevo hacia el de tercer año diciendo algo que los oídos del de segundo no logro escuchar y corrió hacia este dándole un rápido beso en los labios haciendo que casi se le cayeran los lentes por el ataque sorpresa.

Chris negó con la cabeza al verles, pero la sonrisa en sus labios no se borro.

**FIN**

* * *

Amudoki pidió por un Miyuki celoso de Chris y un Eijun que lo disfrutara.

Disculpa mucho por la tardanza, estoy en semana de exámenes y no he tenido mucho tiempo para mi, el escribir esto me saco un poco el stress.

Y bueno, ya había escrito mucho sobre Miyuki molesto y los celos y eso, así que decidí escribir y ponerlo un poco inseguro… Pudo haber salido peor~

Muchas gracias por leer, y muchas gracias Amudoki! Disfrute mucho escribiendo esto. Espero que les haya gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**Pesadillas en otoño.**

La noche había caído mas temprano de lo esperado, el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y cada noche se volvía más larga y fría.

Kuramochi se movió incomodo entre las sabanas, hacia demasiado frio, tanto como para interrumpirle el sueño. Volvió a girar sobre si dándole la cara a la pared y suspiro.

Un par de segundos después el peli verde vuelve a abrir los ojos ya que escucha la cama de abajo crujir.

_¿Eijun?_. Se pregunto y escucho como la cama crujía de nuevo.

Giro de nuevo sobre si, dándole esta vez la espalda a la pared y vio al moreno ponerse de pie.

"Eijun" le llamo con la voz ronca "¿Qué pasa?" se restregó los ojos con la palma de la mano.

"N-No es nada" murmuro "Fue una simple pesadilla… Iré a tomar un poco de aire limpio" dio un paso hacia la puerta pero la voz del mayor le interrumpió.

"No salgas" ordeno "Hace frio, pescaras un resfriado" Eijun volteo el rostro para verle, no parecía tranquilo, quizás la pesadilla había sido demasiado "Ven aquí" le indico palpando la almohada indicándole que subiera con él.

El menor frunció un poco el seño, miro el suelo y finalmente se decidió por aceptar la invitación.

Subió por la escalera de madera y reposo su cuerpo al lado del peli verde dejando su cabeza sobre la almohada a pocos centímetros de este.

"¿Qué con la pesadilla?" pregunto el mayor aun con la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados. Pero Eijun no contesto simplemente bajo el rostro y se apretó al cuerpo ajeno. Youichi suspiro y le acaricio la cabeza "Ya no importa, todo está bien" susurro.

_Aw, Eijun es cálido_. Se dijo y le abrazo. _No hace tanto frio ahora_.

·.·.·

En la mañana siguiente Youichi volvió a preguntar por la pesadilla, pero al hacerlo el de ojos dorados hizo una mala mueca y pregunto:

"¿Qué pesadilla?" Youichi suspiro y rio por lo bajo "¿Y por que estaba en tu cama?" señalo la litera. El mayor le explico lo ocurrió a eso de las 4 de la mañana y Sawamura no hizo más que sonrojarse y disculparse por molestar.

·.·.·

Un par de días pasaron y el frio siguió aumentando. Esa mañana en específico hacia más frio que nunca, y para la dicha de todo el campus tenían todo el día libre.

Youichi estaba sentando en el suelo jugando con su consola y sentado sobre él y abrazado pecho a pecho estaba Eijun quien estaba siendo usado como manta.

La puerta de la habitación sonó un par de veces y Miyuki apareció canturreando un permiso para entrar, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino al ver la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Kuramochi al reconocer la voz le saludo con un buenos días y Eijun frunció el seño y le saco la lengua molesto.

"¿¡Q-Q-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?" grito dando zancadas hasta donde estaban los compañeros de clase.

"Estas siendo muy ruidoso" se quejo Kuramochi en voz seca.

"Cierto cierto" afirmo el menor.

"Eijun que haces abrazado a Youichi de esa manera" el moreno levanto el rostro y logro ver una vena marcada en la frente de que le hablaba.

"Dijo que tenía frio" se excuso "Ademas" le señalo con un dedo "Estoy suuuuper molesto contigo".

"Ja" cambio de mueca "¿Y yo que he hecho?" se puso de cuclillas para quedar al mismo nivel del de ojos dorados.

"Dejaste que me comieran los zombies, eso no te lo perdonare nunca".

Miyuki meneo la cabeza y se le quedo mirando sin comprender a que se refería.

"A estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente" menciono el peli verde aun viendo la pantalla del televisor.

"Okay" murmuro el de lentes "Eso es estúpido" volteo la mirada al menor.

"No, no lo es, eres un muy mal novio, me lanzaste a los zombie" me movió de un lado al otro.

"Fue una jodida pesadilla Eijun, ahora quítate de encima de Youichi" le tomo por los hombros.

"Pero estoy muy cómodo" dijo con tranquilidad.

"Cierto cierto" afirmo el peli verde.

"SUFICIENTE CON USTEDES DOS" gruño el de lentes y tomo al menor por los brazos hasta quitarlo de encima del moreno. Lo cargo sentándolo sobre sus brazos y salió de la habitación dando grandes pasos hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Miyuki obligo a Eijun a quedarse abrazado a el por más de media hora sin decir nada. El idiota de lentes podía llegar a ser muy posesivo si se esforzaba.

Por otro lado Kuramochi suspiro aburrido y nuevamente con frio. Tomo su celular y marco el número de Ryousuke.

"¿Youichi?" el peli rosa atendió al segundo tono.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto mientras apagaba la consola.

"Leo un libro" Kuramochi escucho el sonido de las páginas del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Puedo ir a tu habitación a abrazarte mientras sigues leyendo?".

"Seguro".

"Voy para allá" tranco y salió de la habitación.

**FIN**

* * *

Amudoki pidió por Kuramochi siendo paternal con Eijun y yo quise agregar un Miyuki celoso por que todoooos amamos un Miyuki celoso.

Espero que les haya gustado~

De nuevo sorry por tardar tanto, esta vez no fue por semana de exámenes, fue simple vaguedad de mi parte.

Gracias por leer. Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**4 años y un poco mas**

Eijun se movió incomodo entre las sabanas. Hacía demasiado calor. ¿O acaso era él?  
Abrió los ojos con pereza y volteo a ver el reloj. 3:46 am.

Volteo de nuevo y busco a quien siempre estaba a su lado y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

Miyuki estaba ahí. Junto a él. Pero estaba completamente sudado. Tanto que el cabello se le pegaba a la frente. Ademas estaba temblando a tal punto que los dientes chocaban entre sí.

"Kazuya!" Le llamo sentándose en la cama de golpe y encendiendo la linterna detrás de el "Kazuya despierta" le exigió con un tono fuerte de voz y después de moverlo un poco el mayor abrió los ojos. Con lentitud se sentó sobre el colchón.

"Eijun" respondió con la voz ronca y mas débil de lo que el moreno le gustaría escuchar. Tenía el rostro colorido y se le veía candado.

"¿Estás bien?" Puso sus manos sobre los hombros. Realmente estaba caliente.

"Tengo frio" murmuro "mucho frio".

"E-Espera aquí" se levanto de la cama de un golpe "iré a buscarte una sabana".

Antes de salir ayudo al mayor a recostarse de nuevo. Después de correr por toda la casa volvió 5 minutos después con una sabana sobre el hombro y varias cosas entre las manos. Arropo al mayor con las sabanas. Y le hizo metió un termómetro en la boca.

39.1°.

Los ojos casi se le salen del rostro. Tenía fiebre. Y demasiada.

Con cuidado le dio un par de pastillas y le hizo tomar agua de coco. Fue una larga noche.

A las 4:23 am la fiebre bajo a 37.3°.

·.·.·

Eijun despertó de la pequeña siesta a las 6:25 am y volteo a ver a novio quien dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, tenía el rostro menos sonrojado y respiraba con tranquilidad. Sonrió aliviado y se levanto del piso.

Fue hasta la cocina y puso a hervir agua al mismo tiempo que marcaba el número de la empresa en la que trabaja Miyuki.

"Eh… si buenos días, es Sawamura Eijun, el compañero de vivienda de Miyuki Kazuya… Eh si, si, paso toda la noche con fiebre, me parece adecuado el no enviarlo a trabajar por lo menos por hoy… si, cuidare de él, gracias, que tenga un buen día" y tranco.

Escucho el agua hervir y comenzó a preparan avena para el enfermo, mas se detuvo a medio camino ya que escucho un par de pasos pesados por el pasillo, de inmediato corrió fuera de la cocina y vio a Miyuki de pie, por lo visto la fiebre no le había terminado de bajar.

"¿Qué haces levantado?" le regaño y corrió a su lado tomándole por el codo en un intento de ayudarle a caminar.

"Baño" fue todo lo que dijo.

_·.·.·_

Kazuya se sentía mareado, pero el estar tanto tiempo acostado iba a comérselo vivo. ¿Dónde estaba Eijun? ¿En la cocina? ¿Qué tanto hace?.

Entre pregunta y pregunta se decidió por pararse de la cama, a una velocidad demasiado lenta para su gusto. La temperatura del ambiente seguía cambiando de repente.

Camino, o mejor dicho, arrastro los pies por el pasillo hasta llegar la cocina.

"Eijun~" le llamo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

"Deja de levantarte de la cama cada 5 minutos" le regaño sirviendo lo que sea que hubiera preparado en un plato "Siéntate" le ordeno y el de lentes de inmediato obedeció.

Creía que le iba a servir la comida en la mesa pero se llevo el plato a afuera de la cocina y no volvió en un par de minutos.

Miyuki después de aburrirse de esperar se puso de pie y justo en ese instante apareció Eijun de nuevo. Tenía sobre los hombros la vieja manta marrón con la que el mayor solía dormir.

"¿Qué significa esto?" murmuro y vio como Eijun le arropaba con la sabana, estaba realmente cálida ¿La iba sacando de la secadora? También olía a limpio "Creía que odiabas esta cosa" se abrazo a la sabana.

"Lo hago" admitió parándose detrás del mayor "Pero tú la amas" y sin avisar tomo al mayor por los hombros y detrás de la rodilla y lo cargo como la princesa que era "Vamos" anuncio al comenzó a caminar "Te prepare avena, si te portas bien te daré de comer yo mismo" jugueteo.

"Soy un burrito" murmuro el de lentes al ver como la sabana le cubría completamente y Eijun no pudo hacer más que soltar una risita burlona "Perdón por enfermarme en un día tan importante" dijo aun con la voz ronca, cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de quien le cargaba.

"Está bien" respondió con dulzura "No es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito" siguió caminando, le dio una suave patada a la puerta de madera de la habitación para terminar de abrirla y con cuidado entro dejando el cuerpo del mayor sobre la amplia cama.

Sawamura tal cual había prometido le dio de comer al mayor el mismo, después de tantos años el moreno había aprendido a hacer una que otra cosa en la cocina.

Una vez que Miyuki termino de comer se acostó en la cama, se acurruco a su amada manta marrón y dio un gran respiro. Entonces se percato de que no estaba en su lado de la cama ya que noto que la almohada olía demasiado a Eijun, sonrió.

"Eijun" le llamo aun sin abrir los ojos.

"Estoy aquí" le respondió el menor acariciándole la cabeza.

"Ven acá" saco una de sus manos de la manta "Acuéstate conmigo" y palpo el lado vacio del colchon.

El chico de ojos dorados frunció el labio mas sin embargo acepto la invitación y se recostó al lado del enfermo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto tocándole la frente.

"Estoy bien" murmuro y le tomo la mano "Gracias por estos cuatro años".

Sawamura sonrió sonrojado y soltó una leve risilla.

"Unmm" afirmo "Gracias igualmente por todo este tiempo" se acerco a besarle la nariz "Feliz aniversario Kazuya~".

"Eijun" le llamo.

"Estoy aquí" repitió.

"Eijun~" saco ambos brazos de la manta y abrazo el cuerpo del más bajo "Cásate conmigo". El menor sonrojo, no muy seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo, probablemente la fiebre se le había súbito a la cabeza de nuevo.

"Eso es ilegal".

"Entonces vayámonos a otro país en el que no lo sea" le acaricio el cabello.

El menor vuelve a soltar una risilla, esta vez un poco nerviosa.

"Seguro, cuando tú quieras".

**FIN**

* * *

El capitulo del anime de hoy probablemente no haga llorar otra vez así que tenga esto, para que el sufrimiento no sea demasiado (?) considérenlo como regalo porque 20/02 también es MiyuSawa Day.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se les quiere 3


	11. Chapter 11

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**Cálido**** en comparación a la lluvia**

_¿Unmm? ¿Q-Que? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_.

"¡SAWAMURA!" el grito de Kuramochi resonó entre el resto, todo el mundo le llamaba pero Eijun seguía en el suelo, la mente le daba vueltas.

"EIJUN-KUN" Haruichi se agacho a su nivel "¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?" El pitcher aun con la mirada perdida volteo hacia el suelo y con ayuda de sus manos se puso de pie, mas al poner peso sobre su pierna derecha doblego un poco y de no sé por unas manos que lo sostuvieron de los hombros hubiera caído de nuevo.

"¿Estas bien Sawamura?" la voz del cátcher se repitió en su cabeza haciendo eco y con lentitud volteo a mirarle.

_Kazuya_.

"Estoy bien" dijo con un hilo de voz. Tenía a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

"Te lastimaste el pie Sawamura" le anuncio el cátcher dado que asumió que el menor no estaba del todo consiente de la situación. Por lo visto las palabras del de lentes espabilaron un poco al de ojos dorados.

_¿Mi pie?_. Miyuki había puesto el brazo de Sawamura sobre sus hombros por lo cual el pitcher no podía apoyar del todo el pie sobre el suelo. _Aah~ Kazuya esta tan cerca_. Embobado y con la ayuda del cátcher llego a las bancas.

Al llegar a las bancas se apresuraron a quitarle la goma y todo lo que tenía sobre el pie para poder ver con claridad la herida.

"N-No parece la gran cosa" dijo con alivio Zono al ver de cerca el tobillo de Eijun, la zona estaba enrojecida, pero nada demasiado grave.

"N-No" dijo Eijun de repente llamando la atención de todos los que lo rodeaban "No duele" dijo con sequedad.

"No te hagas el valiente" le regaño Kanemaru poniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre la herida "Descansa el pie y mantente callado" dijo con voz firme y el pitcher no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

"Kawakami" el entrenador llamo al de segundo año "Termina de calentar".

"SI SEÑOR" dijo con voz firme y volvió al bullpen.

·.·.·

**Dos días antes. **

"Oooh Sawamura, que raro verte aun despierto" dijo con sarcasmo el cátcher seguido de una risita burlona.

"Gueeh Miyuki Kazuya" Eijun volteo a verle, el mayor vestía sus ropas de dormir y tenía el cabello alborotado, parece que había estado acostado un largo tiempo.

"Son más de las 12, tenemos que despertarnos temprano mañana, suficiente con la practica nocturna" camino hacia el.

"No" dijo en un suspiro y miro fijamente la bola que tenía en la mano "No estoy mejorando nada" apretó los dientes.

"Y no lograras nada si sigues corriendo en círculos como lo haces ahora" se termino de acercar y le quito la pelota de la mano "Descansar es parte de mejorar, ahora a la cama" le tomo de la mano y comenzó a halarlo. Eijun sin decir nada le siguió.

A lo que iban a medio camino Kazuya se detuvo, aun sin soltarle la mano.

"¿Te duchaste hoy?" volteo a mirarle, el pitcher bajo el rostro y negó con la cabeza "¿Cenaste?" y de nuevo, el pitcher negó con la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y con lentitud Sawamura levanto el rostro buscando la mirada del cátcher.

Miyuki se veía molesto, no estaba frunciendo el seño, ni mostrando los dientes, pero por alguna razón tenía una mirada muy severa.

"Tu" gruño y le apretó la mano "¿Qué edad tienes? ¿¡5!?" Alzo la voz "No todo es practica Sawamura, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, tienes que comer y dormir como es debido".

"O-Osu" no supo cómo responder.

"Joder" se paso la mano por la frente, y después de tomar un respiro volteo a mirarle "Realmente" dio un paso hacia el, acercándose, más de lo necesario "Eres un dolor de cabeza" le acaricio la mejilla y logro notar como la piel morena se sonrojaba, le sonrió.

"M-Miyuki-Senpai" titubeo al hablar "P-Podría por favor apartarse un poco" bajo la mirada hacia sus pies y logro notar que el mayor aun tenía su mano izquierda entre la suya.

"¿Desde cuándo tartamudeas tanto?" dijo con voz suave pero burlona, acaricio con su pulgar la mano izquierda del pitcher "Siempre hablas con tanta seguridad" dio otro paso hacia el menor el cual por reflejo retrocedió "Has estado muy raro estos últimos días, ¿no? Sawamura~" volvió a avanzar.

"E-E-Estoy bien" retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared y al sentir la respiración del de lentes justo sobre el volteo el rostro intentando apartarse.

"Dime…" hablo con firmeza y aun con suavidad, le tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a voltear el rostro "¿Algo de lo que tu querido capitán deba enterarse?".

En ese instante, en el momento en el que Eijun abrió los ojos y su mirada perforo a través del vidrio de los lentes del mayor, sin decir nada y sin explicar nada, Miyuki comprendido, todos los cabos sueltos tenía sentido.

La expresión del rostro del menor quedo grabada en la memoria del cátcher con fuego.

"Sawamura" apretó la mano del pitcher y trago en seco "Tu-".

"No lo digas" le interrumpió alzando la voz y haciendo que el mayor diera un leve salto "N-No quiero escucharte decirlo" bajo el rostro y de un tirón libero su mano izquierda "T-Tú no sabes nada" gruño "Así que no hagas comentario".

Y sin decir más nada corrió hasta su habitación.

Kazuya se quedo parado. Golpeándose mentalmente.

_Eres idiota ¿o qué?_. Se regaño. _No porque tu sientas algo significa que el también_. Suspiro. _Pero_…

·.·.·

"Hey Kuramochi" Miyuki le llamo, el peli verde camino con tranquilidad hacia el de lentes "¿Cómo está Sawamura?".

"El entrenador me acaba de llamar, el doctor dice que no es nada de qué preocuparse, simplemente apoyo mal el pie por mucho tiempo, pero que por seguridad no lo dejáramos jugar los próximos dos partidos".

"Una semana de descanso ¿uh?" alzo la mirada hacia el techo de las habitaciones "Buenas noticias entonces".

"Seh~" suspiro aliviado.

"Kuramochi… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... Es sobre Sawamura".

"¿Unmm?" al campo corto le llamo la atención lo tímida que la voz del cátcher había sonado.

"Ha estado un poco raro últimamente…".

_Oh no_.

"Y está algo mas callado…".

_Oh no_.

"Casi como si estuviera enamorado…".

_Oh no, Oh no ,Oh no_.

"Tu…" volteo a verle "¿Sabes si Sawamura está enamorado en este momento?" Kuramochi trago en seco y asintió "¿Sabes de quien?" volvió a asentir "Si… También yo".

"ESTAS DE JODA" le tomo del cuello de la camisa "¿COMO TE HAS ENTERADO?".

"El… Prácticamente me lo dijo".

·.·.·

**3 días después.**

Miyuki dio vueltas en su cama incomodo, llevaba así ya más de una hora, no lograba conseguir el sueño. Su mente estaba en todas partes menos en calma.

Estaba lloviendo afuera y el sonido de las gotas sobre el techo lograban relajan bastante al moreno, pero aun así su mente no lograba quedarse callada.

_Mañana será un largo día, quiero jugar beisbol, quiero tocar la pelota, quiero comer ensalada cesar, quiero anotar un home run en el juego de pasado mañana, quiero ver a Sawamura_.

Suspiro.

_Estúpido cerebro_.

Justo en el instante en el que logro quedarse quieto su celular vibro llamando su atención. Separo el rostro de la almohada, con una mano tomo el celular y con la otra los lentes.

Miércoles. 01:14 am.

Hey idiota, ¿Estas despierto? Sawamura no está en su cama, de seguro esta en el campo interior, ve a patearle el trasero por mí.

\- Kuramochi.

Apretó los dientes.

¿Por qué Sawamura no estaba en su cama? Que no le había dicho que tenía que descansar como era debido, ¿Y por que está en el campo interno? Tiene lastimado el pie, no debería de estar caminando más de lo necesario.

De un salto salió de la cama se puso sus zapatos y salió en busca del pitcher.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero no era algo descomunal que no le dejara caminar.

·.·.·

Por desgracia Eijun no estaba en el salón interno, Kazuya lo noto antes de llegar allá. No, Sawamura Eijun estaba en el campo, corriendo, CORRIENDO BAJO LA PUTA LLUVIA ¿¡ES QUE ACASO ESTA LOCO!?.

Gruñendo como monstruo Miyuki prácticamente corrió hacia él.

"SAWAMURA EIJUN DETENDE EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE" su voz hizo eco entre las gotas de lluvia y el pitcher detuvo su trote constante.

El de lentes dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar al menor.

"¿ESTAS LOCO?" le grito en la cara "¿CORRIENDO? ¿BAJO LA LLUVIA? ¡BAJO LA LLUVIA SAWAMURA! Y CON UN TOBILLO LASTIMADO, ALGO TIENE QUE ESTAR MAL EN TU CABEZA".

"Estoy justo en frente de ti, no tienes por qué gritar" le reclamo con la respiración entre cortada.

"IDIOTA" le grito de nuevo en la cara y lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia su habitación.

"Hey Espera" intento detenerlo "Aun no termino de correr" Miyuki lo ignoro y siguió arrastrándolo "¡Miyuki-Senpai!".

Con un rápido movimiento Kazuya le jalo dejando al menor a pocos centímetros de él, no se veía muy bien tomando el cuenta que lo único que los iluminaban eran un par de luces a lo lejos, mas sin embargo, ninguna tenumbre podría esconder el encantador brillo de los dorados ojos del pitcher.

El capitán le sonrió a pesar de no estar tan seguro de si podía o no verlo. Le soltó la mano para poder quitarle el cabello de la frente.

Que mala mueca tenía, se veía molesto, quizás consigo mismo, quizás con la vida, apretaba los labios y fruncía el seño. Como si quisiera llorar.

_Como si quisiera llorar_.

Le tomo de la barbilla obligándolo a subir el rostro para tenerlo mas de frente, suspiro, agotado por alguna razón, y su aliando choco contra el rostro del menor.

Eijun dejo de fruncir el seño y tomo un respiro intentando calmarse, él y su corazón.

_Esta muy cerca_. Se dijo y sonrió en sus adentros. Y por estar pensando idioteces no noto el momento en el que el cátcher acorto la distancia y roso sus labios con los suyos.

Kazuya puso ambas manos sobre el rostro el Sawamura, insistiéndole y manteniéndolo quieto al notar que comenzaba a forcejear para liberarse del agarre. Por lo menos a un principio, después de un par de movimientos brusco en un intento de alejarse desistió y sin decir nada disfruto del beso.

El beso fue placentero, cálido comparado a la fría lluvia, fue un beso tierno, un beso de disculpa, este fue acompañado de un par de caricias, Miyuki bajo una mano a la espalda del mayor, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la tela.

El beso se detuvo en el momento en el que Kazuya logro distinguir las lágrimas de los ojos del menor de las gotas de lluvia que corrían sobre sus mejillas. Con cuidado acaricio el rostro del pitcher con su pulgar y se aparto para verlo con más claridad.

"Entiendo que estés frustrado porque te lastimaste" le hablo con suavidad "Pero si te quedas más tiempo bajo la lluvia te va a dar una pulmonía" el rostro del de ojos dorados estaba todo sonrojado "Así que por favor ven conmigo a mi habitación".

Miyuki vio al menor retorcerse en su lugar, quizás por el frio, quizás por la vergüenza.

"¿Quien…?" le escucho hablar "¿Quien te crees que eres?" apretó los puños.

El mayor entendió a lo que se refería, entendió que estaba molesto, entendió que no era nadie con permiso para robarte un beso, y sin embargo, lo más importante era sacarse el agua fría de encima.

"Por ahora quédate callado y obedece" volvió a tomarlo de la mano y se lo llevo a su habitación.

Al entrar el suelo se empapo del agua de la lluvia.

Eijun se quedo hay, apoyando la espalda en la puerta mientras Miyuki se apresuro a buscar ropa seca y una toalla.

"Vamos, cámbiate" le ofreció de su ropa, el pitcher se quedo mirando las ropas.

"Miyuki-Senpai" le llamo y el capitán bajo el rostro a para verle "Me besaste" susurro y el rostro del mayor se pinto de un suave rosa.

La voz de Eijun no sonaba molesta como hace poco.

"Lo sé idiota, me doy cuenta de las cosas que hago" se aclaro la garganta "Ya hablaremos de eso… Ahora, por favor, cámbiate las ropas, no necesito un pitcher enfermo en el equipo".

Sawamura solto una risita burlona.

_Cierto, Kazuya está cuidando de mi solo porque soy uno de sus pitcher, no hay ninguna otra razón... Es el capitán, así que tiene que asegurarse que todos estemos bien… Solo eso_.

Tomo la ropa que el mayor le ofreció y se cambio.

La ropa de Miyuki le quedaba algo grande, a pesar de ser solo 5 centímetros mas alto Kazuya era simplemente mucho más grande que el.

Eijun alzo la mirada hacia el cátcher y logro ver su espalda desnuda.

_El es_. Se acerco y sin darse cuenta tenía una mano sobre la espalda del mayor. _Tan grande_.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto al ver que no se movía de donde estaba.

"Es solo que acabo de notar que eres bastante grande" alejo la mano de la espalda del mayor para que este pudiera terminar de vestirse.

"Bueno" volteo a verle "Son casi 180 cm" dijo como si nada "Ahora…" Sawamura trago en seco, sentía que le veía un buen regaño.

"D-Disculpa por estar corriendo bajo la lluvia a estas horas de la noche" dijo casi con malacrianza lo cual logro sacar una media sonrisa del cátcher.

"No te vez arrepentido del todo" dijo con un tono divertido "No era de eso de lo que quería hablar" se acaricio la nuca "Es sobre lo de la otra noche".

Eijun trago en seco e hizo una mala mueca.

_¿Vamos a pasar por alto el beso de hace poco?_.

"Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?".

"IDIOTA" le grito al notar la sonrisa burlona "¡N-No te lo tomes tan a la ligera! Yo… Yo…".

"Está bien, está bien" le acaricio la cabeza "Solo tienes que admitirlo".

Sawamura se sonrojo hasta las orejas y le gruño molesto.

_Ahh~_. Suspiro. _Me tira de los hilos_.

"Me…" murmuro y Kazuya se acerco para escucharle mejor "Me gustas, Miyuki-Senpai".

Sonrió y soltó una risita burlona.

"Si" le acaricio la cabeza de nuevo "Y tú a mi~" le abrazo.

·.·.·

"Eijuuuuuun~" Miyuki se removió incomodo entre las sabanas, el pitcher simplemente le ignoro "Eijuuuuun" insistió "Hey, no me ignores, te estoy hablando" le pateo la espalda.

"Joder Kazuya quédate quieto, tienes lo pies fríos" le regaño cerrando su libro y retorciéndose por culpa del escalofrió.

"Por supuesto que tengo los pies fríos, estamos a casi 0 grados" presiono sus pies sobre la espalda del moreno de nuevo, empujándolo.

"¡Aahg!" se quejo y luego suspiro "Debí de haberme ido a casa cuando tuve la oportunidad" volteo a ver al moreno quien estaba acostado boca arriba frente a él "¿Cómo fue que me convenciste de quedarme contigo?".

"No tuve que pensar demasiado" abrió los brazos indicándole que quería un abrazo y Eijun gateo hasta el cátcher y se acostó sobre él. Kazuya le abrazo y le beso la frente "Solo tuve que decir por favor".

"Malcriado".

El cátcher rio de nuevo y presiono la nariz sobre el cabello del otro, inhalando con fuerza, el olor que emitía el cuerpo de Eijun era adictivo.

"Eijun~ duerme conmigo esta noche" le acaricio la espalda.

"Tu padre podría vernos, es más, podría vernos justo en este momento" intento levantarse pero Miyuki le abrazo con más fuerza.

"Esta en el taller trabajando, desde aquí se escucha el ruido de las maquinas".

Y era cierto, a la distancia se escuchaba un titileo molesto pero demasiado lejano como para prestarle atención.

El cátcher abrió las piernas y con ellas abrazo la cadena del menor.

"Durmamos juntos esta noche" le insistió y a pesar de no verle el rostro supo que estaba sonrojado.

"Está bien, está bien" se removió incomodo intentando zafarse del abrazo "Pero nada de cosas pervertidas" gruño levantando el rostro y encaradole la mirada.

"¿Eh? ¿Cosas pervertidas?" sonrió y acerco el rostro al del menor "¿Cosas como estas?" le saco la lengua y paso la punta sobre el labio inferior del moreno, le vio estremecerse.

"No empieces" le temblaron los brazos. Logrando así hacer que el mayor sonriera con fascinación.

"¿O estás?" y poso ambas manos en el trasero del otro dando un pequeño apretón.

"¡No empieces!" alzo la voz sonrojado escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del cátcher.

"¿Unmm~?" ronroneo metiendo las manos entre las ropas de quien tenía encima.

"¡KAZUYA!".

El cátcher no hizo más que soltar una sonora carcajada.

Al final dejo de molestarte y durmió abrazado a él cómo había pedido…

**FIN**

* * *

Okay, en serio disculpen tanto tiempo sin subir nada, la universidad de estaba comiendo viva, pero ya termine 2/3 de este trimestre así que estaré mas desocupada por el próximo mes.

Okay entonces Crystal D law pidió por Sawamura lesionado, peeeero no me quise enfrascar demasiado en eso porque probablemente lloraría sobre el teclado y no podría terminar el fic!

Y Moonykuchiki pidió por un beso bajo la lluvia.

Disculpen si no fue exactamente lo que pidieron, estuve demasiado tiempo sin escribir y medio perdí mi toque, se los recompensare luego~

Indiferentemente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, procurare pasarme por aquí más a menudo.


	12. Chapter 12

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**El segundo Si.**

"-mura… Sawamura… ¡SAWAMURA!".

No fue hasta que Kuramochi le golpeo la cabeza e intento asfixiarlo que el moreno logro responder.

"K-Kuramochi d-detente me lastimas" se quejo con la voz entre cortada.

"Escucha a la gente cuando te habla" volvió a golpearle la cabeza.

"Venga Youichi no lo regañes tanto" el mayor de los Kominato le acaricio el costado del rostro a su novio en un intento de calmarlo "Eijun~ ¿Por qué tan distraído?" el de ojos dorado frunció la boca.

"Es Kazuya" admitió.

"¿Qué hizo el idiota?".

"¿Eh? N-No, no ha hecho nada… Es solo que lo muy distante últimamente, es como si me escondiera algo" se dejo caer sobre el sofá, justo al lado de Ryousuke quien al verlo tan abatido le acaricio la cabeza.

"¿Distante?" Kuramochi hizo una mala mueca "¿Por ejemplo?".

· … … …

"Kazuya~" el de ojos dorados prácticamente se le lanza encima al mayor quien logro intersecarlo.

"Hola Eijun" le hablo con dulzura "¿Qué haces por estos lados?".

"Buscándote" le sonrió.

"Oooh, ¿Y a que debo el honor?" jugueteo con uno de los mechones rebeldes del cabello del otro.

"Estaba pensando en invitarte a mi casa… tu sabes, ver una película… quizás otras cosas" un brillo travieso atravesó la mirada del menor mientras hablaba y Miyuki tuvo que morderse el labios con bastante fuerza para lograr responderle.

"Lo siento Eijun, estoy ocupado en la tarde, quizás otro día".

"¿Ocupado? ¿Ocupado con qué?" meneo la cabeza.

"Cosas, cosas" y tomo la oportunidad para robarle un beso y huir con una escusa tonta.

… … …

Sawamura camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la universidad, viendo como la gente iba y venía.

Al llegar al aula que buscaba le dio un rápido vistazo y encontró a su objetivo. Miyuki Kazuya estaba al fondo del aula hablado por teléfono, se veía ansioso.

"Kazuyaa~" le llamo y este volteo a verle, la ansiedad se volvió más notable y el moreno logro ver como cortaba la conversación por teléfono casi inmediatamente.

"Hola Eijun" soltó un suspiro.

"¿Con quién hablabas?" pregunto con naturalidad.

"Unmm… N-No, con nadie, era solo mi padre preguntándome como estaba" se movió incomodo sobre su propio eje "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Vine a buscarte" dijo con cara seria aun inquieto por la forma en la que el mayor había reaccionado "Quería invitarte a almorzar conmigo… Si es que ya terminaste tus clases por ahora".

Toda la ansiedad que Miyuki mostraba en el rostro se desvaneció y dio paso a una mueca de ternura acompañada por una cálida sonrisa.

"Me encantaría comer contigo" le acaricio la cabeza "Gracias por venir a recogerme" le tomo de la mano sin vergüenza alguna de que sus compañeros de clase le vieran, tomo su mochila y salió del aula.

… … …

"Oh vamos Kazuya" Eijun le siguió viendo como el mayor prácticamente corría por los pasillo de la casa ajena.

"Lo siento mucho Eijun" se puso su chaqueta "Es importante".

"Lo prometiste" el menor hizo una mueca de malacrianza.

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento tanto" volteo hacia el moreno y atrapo su rostro entre sus grandes manos logrando desfigurar la mueca que había hecho y volviéndola una mucho más sencilla "Te lo recompensare te lo prometo".

"No quiero una recompensa" piso con fuerza el suelo "Quiero el pastel de fruta que me prometiste que ibas a hacerme… hoy… ¡En este instante!".

"Lo siento" le robo un beso en los labios que fue tan rápido como el suspiro del menor "Es real realmente importante" y tras robarle otro beso salió de la casa de Sawamura dejando al pequeño solo.

… … … ·

"Tienes tu punto" afirmo Kuramochi al escuchar las historias del menor.

"Ya no me quiere" antes de darse cuenta el moreno tenia las mejillas emparamadas de lagrimas.

"Venga, venga, no seas dramático" Ryousuke le seco la lagrimas con su dedo pulgar "Alguna razón a de tener".

"Quizás se encontró algo mejor" afirmo el peli verde y como respuesta se encontró con el menor soltando llantos de nuevo y con el puño del peli rosa entre las costillas.

"No pienses tanto las cosas, solo ve y pregúntale".

"D-De acuerdo" se seco las lágrimas, dio las gracias por la compañía y camino a casa.

·.·.·

Su continuo caminar se detuvo al sentir su celular vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, logro sacárselo después de un par de segundos y sin ver el numero atendió a la llamada.

"¡Eijun!" el corazón del menor dio un leve salto al escuchar la voz de su novio del otro lado de la línea.

"H-Hola" volvió a caminar.

"¿Dónde estás? Llame a tu casa pero nadie respondió".

"Si, estaba visitando a Kuramochi, estoy camino a casa… ¿Sucede algo?".

"¿Suceder algo? ¿Necesito una razón para llamarte?" el corazón del menor se dilato y su pecho se sintió bastante cálido. No pudo evitar sonreír.

"No, no necesitas ninguna razón" afirmo.

"Bien, pero resulta que si tengo una… Tengo preparado una pequeña sorpresa, voy a recogerte dentro de una hora, ponte lindo~".

"¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Y como que ponerme lindo? ¡Yo Siempre Estoy Lindo!... ¿Kazuya? ¿Alo?... Geeh, tranco" miro su celular y vio que la llamaba había terminado hace varios segundos atrás y sin embargo no se molesto del todo, al contrario, acelero el paso para llegar más pronto a su destino.

·.·.·

Tal lo prometido la puerta de la casa de Sawamura sonó una hora después de la llamada de Miyuki. El moreno abrió la puerta, vestía unos pantalones marrones elegantes igual que sus zapatos y una camisa manga larga de rallas. Kazuya vestía prácticamente igual, solo que en vez de marrón era negro, y tenía agregado un chaleco.

Ignoremos el hecho de que Miyuki se había peinado y que su rostro se veía con mucha más claridad que de costumbre, el menor tuvo que apartar la mirada por un segundo, tomar aire y volver a hacer contacto visual.

"Te vez bien~" Kazuya canturreo y se apresuro a cerrar la casa con llave.

"También tu" le beso la mejilla y caminaron juntos hasta el carro.

"Entonces… ¿Vas a sacarme a cenar o algo?" pregunto después de que el mayor encendiera el auto.

"Eso mismo voy a hacer".

Sawamura algo intrigado hizo memoria de su aniversario y cumpleaños, pero ninguno de los dos concordaba con la fecha actual, dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y disfruto de la compañía.

·.·.·

"¿En dónde estamos?" Sawamura observo el lugar, era un edifico de mínimo 15 pisos, se veía bastante agradable, pero no parecía un lugar al que se tuviera que estar bien vestido para entrar.

"V-Vamos al apartamento de un primo, le pedí que me lo prestara, s-solo por hoy" se veía bastante nervioso, pero Eijun estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de encontrarle sentido al asunto como para percatarse.

Entraron en el edificio y subieron al quito piso, Kazuya abrió la puerta y dejo entrar primero al menor.

Eijun camino dentro y observo el lugar, era amplio para ser simplemente un piso, se veía sencillo y extrañamente desalojado.

"¿Por qué las habitaciones están tan vacías?" se pregunto y la sangre dentro de Miyuki comenzaba a moverse más rápido de lo necesario.

"¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?" le tomo de la mano.

"Es solo que me llamo la atención".

"Se va mudando, aun no llegan todas sus cosas" se apresuro a decir y sin más llevo al menor al comedor en el cual había una amplia mesa adornada con velas, flores, platos y cubiertos.

"~~~" Eijun soltó una risita nerviosa "Esta precioso" le apretó la mano "Gracias" recibió un beso sorpresa de parte del mayor.

"Me alegro que te haya gustado, siéntate, iré a buscar la comida" le soltó la mano.

"Espero que hayas cocinado tu" dijo con tono juguetón mientras se sentaba en la cómoda silla.

"Si, lo prepare yo" hablo desde la habitación de al lado.

…

Fue una velada encantadora, Miyuki le sirvió la cena junto con vino y música instrumental de fondo. La conversación fue sencilla, de vez en cuando el mayor le acaricia la pierna al otro por debajo de la besa con su pie, y el otro simplemente respondía con una risita tonta.

Después de terminar la comida, alguna excusa saco y logro convencer a Eijun de bailar un val lento con él.

"Qué bonita noche" dijo el menor con voz suave y dejo reposar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor mientras seguía bailando.

"Me alegro que te haya gustado" le acaricio la espalda baja "Eijun… ¿Qué opinas de este lugar?" la pregunta llamo la atención del moreno y volvió a pasarse derecho.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Al apartamento, ¿Qué te parece? Es un buen lugar, ¿no?" se escucho muy natural como para tener un doble sentido, eso fue lo que pensó Eijun.

"Si" afirmo "Es bastante lindo, tu primo tuvo suerte, está muy bien ubicado y se ve que el lugar tiene potencia para convertirse en un buen hogar" le llamo la atención la mueca de satisfacción que apareció en el rostro del mayor.

"Qué bueno que te guste tanto… Porque mentí" el lento baile se detuvo "No es de mi primo… Ni siquiera tengo primos" soltó una risita nerviosa "Es mío, page el inicial hace un par de días atrás".

"¿En serio?" dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa "Oh, eso es estupendo Kazuya" le sonrió "Aunque es raro que quieras mudarte tan de repente, ¿paso algo con el antiguo apartamento?".

"Es solo que era muy pequeño".

"¿Muy pequeño? Tenía el tamaño perfecto" Eijun movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no muy seguro de si estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

"Era muy pequeño, para dos personas".

"¿Para dos personas?... ¿Piensas mudarte con alguien?" el rostro del mayor se sonrojo y no dejo de sonreír.

"Si" afirmo y dio un paso hacia atrás "Eijun… Nos conocimos hace casi 5 años atrás en secundaria, admito que al comienzo pensé que eras bastante molesto, y se me era bastante fastidioso el que me siguieras a todas partes, y hoy en día estoy tan agradecido de que no hubieras desistido ni una sola vez cuando intenta alejarte… El día que me declare, el día que aceptaste ser mi novio, el día que te escuche decir que si, fue maravilloso… El escucharte decir que si… Quiero volver a hacerlo" y con un lento movimiento saco del bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña cajita color vino tito y se arrodillo frente al menor, al alzar la vista hacia el noto que ya Eijun estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no era bueno para leer las atmosferas, pero parece que esta era una de las excepciones "Compre este apartamento… para compartirlo contigo, solo si me aceptas, así que… Sawamura Eijun ¿Te casarías conmigo?" pregunto abriendo la pequeña caja y mostrado el anillo.

"Oh Por Dios Miyuki Kazuya" fue todo lo que dijo se lanzo sobre él, obligando al mayor a caer de espaldas, escondió su rostro en su cuello y dejo que las lagrimas salieran corriendo mejillas abajo "Si… Si, oh por Dios, si, eres increíble… Eres increíble Kazuya" y se alejo para besarle.

"Lo sé" sonrió con auto suficiencia y se sentó sobre el suelo. Con una liguera seña le indico al otro que le entregara su mano.

Eijun con ansiedad se sentó frente al mayor y estiro su mano, separando los dedos y admirando como Kazuya ponía el anillo en su dedo, la sortija era de un opaco color bronce, tan sencilla y sin embargo tan perfecta.

Miyuki le beso la mano, justo sobre el anillo y un cosquilleo recorrió la espalda del menor. Fue entonces que recordó todo lo que había pasado la semana pasada, todos los clavos sueltos encajaron perfectamente y no pudo evitar soltar una risita sorda la cual llamo la atención de quien tenía en frente.

"Entonces por esto es que estuviste tan distante toda la semana".

"Hehe, ¿Te diste cuenta?" le sonrió.

"Que me estabas evitando… Sí, que era por esto" y miro con orgullo el anillo entre sus dedos "…No".

"No fue nada fácil" se levanto del suelo y segundos después lo hizo Eijun "Y bien… ¿Continuamos con la velada? No te he enseñado la cama aun~" le tomo de la cintura y lo apretó a él.

"Uh~ por favor, tengo que darte las gracias como te lo mereces" canturreo el menor mientras desabotonaba el primer botón de la camisa ajena.

**FIN**

* * *

Tonto? Meloso? Cursi? Seeeh. No soy buena para escribir estas cosas, pero xxxx pidió por Miyuki arrodillado pidiendo matrimonio.

Espero que les haya gustado :3 nos estamos leyendo!.


	13. Chapter 13

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

* * *

**Miyuki Atsushi**

Miyuki camino por los pasillos de su apartamento, sonrió al sentirse tan cómodo, era un lugar acogedor, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema e increíblemente todo estaba bastante ordenado.

Siguió su caminar guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de pijama hasta llegar a la sala de estar en la cual estaba Eijun acostado sobre el sofá, tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de televisor en la cual pasaban un partido de beisbol entre quien sabe que equipos.

El de lentes se acerco y sin decir palabras se recostó al lado del menor quien sin quitar la mirada del televisor se acomodo para abrazarle y que este quedara más cómodo.

"¿Qué tal el juego?" pregunto Kazuya quitándose los lentes y dejándolos sobre la mesa que tenia a sus espaldas.

"Intenso" respondió con un tono monótono lo cual por alguna razón causo gracia al mayor.

Miyuki soltó un suspiro, se abrazo con más fuerza a quien era aun más bajo que él y escondió su rostro en su cuello aspirando con tanta fuerza el peculiar olor corporal que emana de él que pareció que se estuviera drogando.

"¿Te pasa algo?" pregunto el de ojos dorados al ver que el tiempo seguía pasando y Kazuya no decía una palabra.

El mayor respondió con un sonido monótono que para los oídos del menor sonó mas como una queja.

Después de un par de suspiro Eijun tomo el control y apago el televisor.

"¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?" le acaricio la cabeza y el mayor se acomodo para poder ver a su esposo a la cara.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para más tarde?".

_¿Esta sonrojado?_. Eijun enfoco los ojos detallando el rostro del de lentes, un rostro que conocía a la perfección. _¡Esta sonrojado!_. Afirmo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" puso su mano sobre la frente del otro pero parecía que todo estaba bien.

"Sí, estoy bien" le sonrió y el menor retiro su mano.

"No tengo planes, ¿Quieres salir a alguna parte?".

·.·.·

"Kazuya… Hey… Kaaaaazuya~".

Llevaban ya unas 5 cuadras caminando y Miyuki seguía sin decir una palabra, simplemente halaba al menor de la mano y lo arrastraba por la calle.

"Podrías por favor decirme a donde vamos" insistió.

"Ya verás" murmuro y Eijun seguía pensando que el rostro del mayor estaba más rojo de costumbre.

Después de dos cuadras llegaron a una enorme casa de color blanco, tenía cercas altas y un jardín lleno de flores.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunto el menor, pero Miyuki no contesto.

Pidiendo permiso abrieron la puerta de la cerca y caminaron por el jardín, habían niños por doquier, algunos sentados jugando, otros entre las flores, otros corriendo.

Eijun se les quedaba mirando mientras Kazuya seguía halándole de la mano hasta hacer que entraran.

"Ooh Miyuki-san es bueno verte de nuevo" una señora de anciana edad le sonrió y se acerco a saludarlo.

"Es bueno verla de nuevo señora… El…" volteo a mirar a quien tenía tomado de la mano "Es es Miyuki Eijun, el chico del que le hable".

La señora volteo a verle y se acerco.

"M-Mucho gusto" respondió con timidez y la señora le sonrió.

"Igualmente hijo, siéntete como en casa" dio la vuelta camino hacia la puerta "Oh casi lo olvido" volteo a ver a Miyuki "Esta en el piso de arriba" y se retiro.

"¿Quién está en el piso de arriba?" pero Kazuya no respondió, simplemente volteo a sonreírle y a indicarle el camino a las escaleras.

Las escaleras eran largas, y por alguna razón a Eijun le dio la impresión de que el de lente había venido tantas veces que se sabía los caminos de memoria.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación al fondo del pasillo. El mayor toco la puerta y pidiendo permiso entro.

En la habitación había un par de señoritas de no más de 20 años cada una con un niño en brazos, había una hilera de cunas alrededor de la habitación y bastante silencio.

"Miyuki-san, es bueno verlo de nuevo" saludo una de las chicas y Miyuki simplemente saludo moviendo la mano "Oooh, este debe de ser Eijun" se acerco al moreno y le miro fijamente.

"E-Es un placer" contesto aturdido por lo cerca que estaba la chica.

"Cuida bien de él" sonrió y se alejo a atender a un niño que lloraba al fondo de la habitación.

"Si si, se cuidar al idiota" murmuro.

Kazuya le tomo de la mano y le indico que caminara.

"Quiero presentarte a alguien" y se paro frente a una cuna de ropas blancas.

Le soltó la mano y a Eijun se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver como Kazuya metía sus manos en la cuna y levantaba un pequeño cuerpo abrazado en sabanas.

Se lo acomodo en brazos y se acerco al menor para que lo viera con más claridad.

El pequeño tenia la piel colorada y los ojos hinchados, probablemente aun no tenía el mes de nacido.

"Decidí que su nombre será Miyuki Atsushi, ¿Qué te parece?" Kazuya levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver al moreno en lagrimas "¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el nombre?" le pregunto y de inmediato el menor negó con la cabeza.

"Es perfecto".

·.·.·

Un llanto hizo que la calma se rompiera.

"Eijun… Eijun" Kazuya movió el cuerpo del menor en un intento de despertarlo.

"Kazuya no es justo yo lo atendí ayer" el moreno se restregó la cara contra la almohada.

"Hare lo que tú quieras mi amor solo has que se calme" insistió y tapo su rostro con las sabanas.

El menor se estiro en un intento de espabilar un poco y camino hacia la habitación de al lado en la cual estaba la cuna con su hijo llorando a gritos.

"Bien bien, ya paso" le hablo con amor mientras lo cargaba y se lo llevaba a la cocina para darle de comer.

·.·.·

"Pa… Papa… Papaaaaa~" Eijun frunció el seño y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

"¿Qué pasa hijo?" vio al pequeño al borde de su cama.

"¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?".

Kazuya al escuchar a su hijo se hizo a un lado y dejo un espacio entre Eijun y él para que pudiera acostarse junto a ellos.

·.·.·

"¿Y bien?" Eijun camino siguiendo a su hijo de 4 años alrededor de la tienda de juguetes "¿Ves algo que te guste?".

"Me gusta todo" dijo el pequeño y siguió dando pequeños pasos viéndolo todo.

"Solo puedo comprarte una cosa, Kazuya se molestara si te compro demasiadas cosas".

"Oye oye no me des el papel de malo" dijo el de lente apareciendo a sus espaldas.

Eijun le sonrió y le quito una pelusa que tenía en el cabello mientras le pregunta si había terminando de hacer las compras.

"Papa, papa" Atsushi corrió hasta su Eijun "Quiero este".

El pequeño sostenía entre sus manos un bate de plástico con grandes pelotas de colores.

"¿B-Beisbol?" Kazuya se le quedo mirando "¿Atsushi te gusta el beisbol?".

"Si" el niño asintió varias veces "En el kínder jugamos a veces, es muy divertido".

El de lentes soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Eijun ¿Escuchaste?... Eijun… ¿Estas llorando?".

**FIN**

* * *

amudoki pidio por Kazuya y Eijun siendo paternames, pueden tomar esto como una continuacion del one shot aterior.

Sigo aceptando ideas aunque como pueden ver me estoy tardando un poco en hacerlo.

/ mejor tarde que nunca.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo! nos leemos.


	14. Chapter 14

He creado este archivo con la intención de poco a poco ir dejando los one-shot de Misawa que he tenido en mente en estos días, los capitulo probablemente no tendrán relación alguna unos entre otros y tampoco tengo planeado bajar un capitulo a diario como hago con las historias normales, espero disfruten mucho de este pequeño proyecto.

**Truco sucio**

En este fic, el equipo seido esta en una escuela de magia.

…

Miyuki despertó con el sonido de su despertador, se restregó en la cama, frotando su rostro contra la almohada y se tapo los oídos con ella.

"Kazuya calla esa cosa" gruño Kuramochi quien estaba en las mismas que el.

El menor se quito la almohada de la cabeza y presiono el botón para callar el despertador. Hoy era jueves, así que tenían que espabilar pronto para ir a clases. Se sentó en la cama y se froto los ojos con la punta de los dedos para luego ponerse sus lentes.

"Buenos días" le dijo a su compañero de habitación quien seguía acostado abrazado a su almohada, el moreno respondió con un gruñido.

La mañana fue tranquila, después de 10 minuto Miyuki logro arreglárselas para sacar a Youichi de la cama, con solo recordarle que tenían clases de teoría básica logro hacer que el peli verde prácticamente saltara de la cama.

Teoría básica era una nueva materia que había agregado al pensum no hace mucho, así que todos los magos, sin importar de qué nivel fueran, tenían que verla. Lo que significaba que Kuramochi podría estar en clases junto a Ryou-san, y que él podía estar con Sawamura.

Miyuki sonrió al recordar al moreno de ojos dorados y se apresuro a terminar de arreglarse para ir a buscarle.

·.·.·

"Kazuya~" escucho la voz del niño más cerca de lo que él esperaba. Volteo el rostro y le vio justo detrás de él.

"Eijun" le sonrió "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndome?" término de voltearse y le acaricio la mejilla izquierda.

"Un par de segundos" meneo la cabeza y acerco el rostro para darle un beso de buenos días al mayor "Hoy tenemos clase juntos" sonrió y Miyuki no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

Eijun es un mago nivel 2 quien había demostrado ser extraordinario en lo que la práctica se trataba, podía ejercer hechizos complicados y reaccionada muy rápido, habría sido el primero en su clase en año pasado de no ser que no puede recordar ninguno de los nombres de los hechizos o las posiciones.

·.·.·

La clase de teoría general inicio justo a la hora, el salón era bastante amplio ya que había magos de todos los niveles, casi al fondo estaban sentados los chicos. Ryousuke estaba sentado de antepenúltimo, Kuramochi detrás de él, y Miyuki detrás de Kuramochi. Eijun estaba al mismo nivel que Miyuki pero en la fila de al lado.

La clase era interesante, lo era, por lo menos para todos menos para Sawamura, quien paso más de la mitad de esta jugueteando con su barita entre los dedos.

De vez en cuando volteaba la mirada hacia Miyuki quien siempre se las arreglaba para devolvérsela.

Eijun movió de nuevo la barita entre sus dedos y lanzo un pequeño hechizo a la hoja que estaba en el escritorio del de lentes.

La hoja se torció y comenzó a doblarse hasta convertirse en una flor.

_¿Origami? ¿En serio Eijun?_. Miyuki sonrió al ver la flor de papel y la tomo para ponerla en una esquina de su escritorio. Tomo su bolígrafo y escribió sobre una de las hojas que tenia sobre la mesa, luego saco de su manga su barita doblo el papel y lo hizo volar hasta el escritorio del moreno.

Sawamura sonrió y desdoblo el papel: Presta atención a la clase, idiota.

Se mordió el labio y guardo el papel. Volteo a ver al de lentes pero este tenía la mirada fija en el pizarrón.

Se removió incomodo en su silla y siguió jugueteando con su barita. Su vista iba y venía, cada 5 segundos volteaba a ver a Kazuya pero este simplemente le ignoraba.

_Debería de… jugar un rato~_.

·.·.·

Miyuki sintió un leve escalofrió en la parte baja de la espalda. Volteo hacia el moreno pero este seguía igual, jugueteando con su barita.

_¿Qué fue eso?_.

Intento aclarar la mente y seguir escuchando al profesor.

"_Kazuya~~"_ la voz de Eijun resonó en su cabeza, de inmediato volteo de nuevo hacia el moreno pero este no parecía haberle llamado. "_Ka-Kazu- Agfhh_~"

Se sacudió con brusquedad, la voz en su mente era la del moreno, definitivamente, ¿pero por qué? ¿Y POR QUE EN ESE TONITO ORGASMICO?.

"Hey Eijun" le susurro y logro hacer que el menor volteara "¿Qué me hiciste?" gruño en voz baja pero el menor simplemente sonrió con picardía.

"_S-Si hay… jus-justo ahí, mas fuerte~ Kazuya mas fuerte~_".

Se puso las manos sobre la cabeza y cruzo las piernas intentando retener la erección que empezaba a notarse sobre las ropas.

_Esto ya lo he escuchado antes_. Se tapo los oídos intentando alejar el sonido en su cabeza. _Esto es un recuerdo de la noche de la semana pasada_. Sonrojo, ¡genial! Ahora no solo tenía la voz de Eijun en la cabeza si no que también tenía una imagen perfectamente grafica.

Miyuki comenzó a moverse con inquietud sobre su escritorio y agradeció el haberse sentado de último.

La vista se le iba haciendo mas y mas borrosa y la boca mas y mas agua.

"_M-Me voy a correr… Agh- Kazuya~_".

Miyuki miro su reloj, aun faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase terminara.

Ni de coña, no se aguantaba 10 minutos ni de coña.

"_AAaaahhh~~~~_".

_OH POR DIOS EIJUN_.

De un solo golpe se levanto del pupitre llamando la atención de todo el salón y salió corriendo por la puerta del salón.

"¿Eh? ¿¡Miyuki!?" el profesor quedo boca abierta. Y Sawamura aguanto las ganas de explotar en carcajadas.

"Sensei~ Kazuya se veía algo mareado ¿No le importa que vaya a ver que todo está bien?" hablo Eijun con voz alta.

"¿Eh Eh? S-Seguro Sawamura, cuento contigo" asintió varias veces.

El moreno se levanto y con magia de levitación recogió sus cosas y las de Miyuki en un segundo. Tomo ambos bolsos y salió corriendo del aula con una amplia sonrisa.

·.·.·

Eijun corrió hasta los baños del primer piso, era el escondite más cerca que el de lentes podría encontrar.

Dicho y hecho. A lo que el moreno entro al baño escucho los lejanos suspiros de falta de aire de su novio.

Camino dando grandes zancadas hasta el último cubículo y toco la puerta.

"Kazuya-san~ ¿Necesita ayuda?" canturreo y la puerta se abrió de un golpe dejando ver a Miyuki con el rostro sonrojado, sudoroso y abatido.

"Tuuuu desgraciado pequeño demonio" le gruño, Eijun sonrió y se apuro a robarle un apasionado beso quien Miyuki respondió con total desespero.

Sawamura se las arreglo para ponen una mano en el pecho del mayor, sacarlo fuera del cubículo y cerrar todas las puertas con un simple hechizo sellador.

"Sabes" murmuro el de ojos dorados aun sobre los labios del otro "Un simple hechizo de bloqueo mental hubiera sido suficiente para sacarte los sonidos de la cabeza" el sonrojo del mayor se extendió hasta sus orejas.

"No estaba en una posición de pensar claramente" tomo al menor de la mandíbula y apretó sus mejillas haciendo que sus labios se vieran a un mas provocativos "Tendrás tu castigo a lo que todo esto termine" Eijun logro ver las venas del mayor bajo la piel y le sonrió ampliamente.

"Osu, lo estaré esperando~" canturreo cuando el mayor le dejo de apretar las mejillas.

FIN

Esto es algo que tenia guardado desde hace tiempo y se me antojo sacarlo :)


End file.
